wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Iblis
Iblis is Lyra's OC for the Godfather branch in the SandWing Kingdom for Greatness's mafia group. Donut steal or I will report you. She is not available for fanfics. In regular RPs, she is not the leader of The Mafia. WIP For Eclipse's RP, she is an assassin-for-hire in The Scorpion Den. Description Iblis is not fully grown, but she is still intimidating-as she should, seeing that she is the leader of The Mafia. She has chipped cream scales edged with grime, from the many fights she's been in. Her coloring is weird for a SandWing, some dragons think she's a RainWing, especially since her ridge is a bit transparent and hard to see, though she works that to get advantage. Her build is longer and stockier than the average SandWing, perfect for strength and flexibility-especially rolling. Her snout is actually as thin as a RainWing's and her horns are positioned likewise, a bit flatter. Her wings are a bit ripped at the edges and the wing-blades are covered in scars. They hurt sometimes-though she'd never admit it-and it makes it hard to fly. She trained up in running and jumping and tumbling so she has a gymnast's body. In terms of fighting, if she can't fly away, she can run and dodge for as long as needed due to that. Because of her long build-and a small genetic mutation-her neck appears a bit thinner than a regular SandWing's. In reality, it's 1 cm thinner. All those factors make some dragons think she's a RainWing-SandWing hybrid, but she always proves them wrong when she shows them her barbed tail, always dripping with poison, and her scorching fire. The fact that she stands tall for a dragonet her age makes her all the more intimidating. Though she doesn't wash her scales-she doesn't care, she polishes her claws on a regular basis, and sharpens them too. One flash of them is enough to send a normal adult running. She wears a dark gray biker jacket with metal spikes. Underneath is a padded, torn tank top with The Mafia's emblem on it. For pants, she wears dark, DARK violet jean shorts, with secret pockets for poison or daggers. On special occasions, when she goes out alone, she wears a hunter green velvet cloak, stolen from her father's closet before it burned, a loose peasant-style, belted crimson blouse, and black skinny jeans to make her victims think she's a different person. She also wears a masquerade mask to cover her Mafia tattoo. The middle of her snout has The Mafia's emblem tattooed onto it, a requirement for all members. She wears it proudly, and doesn't care if dragons stare at her when she's out and about in Agranon, a respectful, nearly crime-free city. She hates it there anyways. She curls her tail into a tight coil, only the gleaming poison barb sticks out. It's long and thick, perfect for smashing enemies aside even though it's not SeaWing level. Iblis's eyes are big, round, and innocent, not what you'd expect from the boss of The Mafia. But inside the glittering, childish blackness of them are pupils that are a demonic red that, in the nighttime, look like they glow in the warm streetlights of Agranon. Her SandWing ridge is bigger than normal, and a different color from her scales-it's a very pale off-white, almost ghostly. It waves in the smallest breeze like torn paper, and it has black vertical lines running down it. It has tons of rips in it. Constantly, Iblis has dark circles under her eyes from sleepless nights spent roaming the cobblestones of Agranon and active days spent stalking her targets. Iblis almost never gets any sleep, yet she functions better than most dragons. To cover up her dark circles, Iblis uses makeup-the one thing she will never admit too, but it is necessary for looking like a boss. If Iblis just cleaned her scales and put on "proper" attire she would be very beautiful, as her scales are smooth and the maroon scars compliment the cream nicely. But she claims the grime helps her already-scary appearance look even more intimidating, and most dragons don't dare tell her otherwise. Besides, she hates being "pretty". A lot of times, Iblis has at least one scratch oozing blood on her scales, and darker blood on her claws, spots of that red liquid on her wing membranes. And a lot of times, the news in Agranon has reports of some important dragon murdered or missing by what they call the Blood Reaper. History Iblis was born in Agranon as a high-class dragonet to her tea-parlor-running mother and her father who ran a water-selling business. She was an only child, and as such set to inherit the water business one day. From birth she was trained to be a leader and a lady-lessons for dance, speech, music, statistics, government, economy, and most of all manners. But Iblis was never that type of dragonet, she wanted to be free from the constraints of high-class society. She snuck out of her home as often as she could, going to underground fights, and gymnastic lessons with stolen money. It was her way of being free, athletics without feeling. But one day, her parents found out. They locked all windows and doors in their house, threatened with electric shock if she misbehaved. She was stuck at home and parlor doing nothing but what her parents wanted her to, forced to attend to and entertain her mother's tea guests. That went on for over a year, until Iblis finally snapped. She crept into her mother's room at night one day, drugged her with handmade sleeping powder, and proceeded to slowly kill her. The next day, her father found her mother's body with a note that said "She wronged us-we killed her. The Mafia." Iblis pretended to be heartbroken at her mother's funeral, but secretly she carried a makeshift switchblade knife under her dress, the last one she would ever wear. When dark blood erupted from her father's chest, the guests were all panicked. Iblis had stabbed him and darted away, none had seen her. Then, walking home with her talons covered in blood, she set fire to her old house and watched her past life burn to the ground. After that, she traveled up and down Pyrrhia, scouting members of The Mafia, a group for the purpose of causing trouble to high-class, "stuck-up" dragons like her mother and father. Although she told the other members she wouldn't kill anybody, sometimes she goes off on her own anyways and ends the dragons they had been terrorizing. Now, she walks the streets of Agranon free, and no dragon dares to go near her. She doesn't have any fears she'll get arrested, but she does cover up the bloodstains on her talons. She also hates going out on the streets of Agranon, but does it to scout out victims. One day, she hopes to overthrow the stuffy high-class dragons in Agranon - not because they take all he money and food away from the lower classes, but because of her vast hatred for them and their rigid ways. Personality Iblis. She's salty, spicy, edgy, sadistic, and everything in between. She is the center of rumors about a cold-blooded murderer that terrorizes Agranon and kills it's well-to-do citizens, a killer who doesn't feel any emotion. And that is very close to the truth. When she hatched, Iblis was happy, lively, and mischievous. She had no idea of the burden placed on her from her hatching date, and maybe she would have lived like that had she not found it out. Iblis does not like anything that burdens her and she WILL get rid of it one way or another. Her mood changes all the time, and she expects the dragons of The Mafia to follow her orders on the cost of their lives-she expects complete loyalty or nothing. That's the way her life has been, and the way she does things. Everything or nothing. This SandWing never puts on a smile, never wears any sign of emotion upon her. She keeps it within herself. She's very smart and strategic because of her upbringing, and uses it as a weapon to kill off her enemies. Iblis has no sense of social justice and really doesn't care about the date of young dragonets. Sometimes, she'll go out scouting in the backstreets and allies, if she sees a young dragon getting bullied or just neglected, she may recruit them, if they have a strong hatred for the upper class. She is independent and will always be. Iblis will never take orders from anyone but herself. While not arrogant, or hardheaded, she is a bit stubborn and thinks of her views as the right views. When a dragon tries to convince her otherwise, she kills them. When anybody asks about something she doesn't like, she kills them without mercy. She hunts her enemies down ruthlessly and treats her acquaintances like crap until they earn her complete trust. Iblis has the blood of many dragons on her talons, and many more on the thin string that holds them alive in her viewpoint. She is unfeeling, with no remorse, and very manipulative. She can act very well and switch between two opposite moods very quickly, whether acting or actually feeling something. When there's nothing for her to do, she gets very bored and snappy. Her mood swings are very violent, one moment she could be lashing out and the next she could be very diplomatic and polite. Because of that, members of The Mafia try to not anger her. Iblis is always calculating her next step, and is a lot more sneaky than dragons believe. She succeeded in putting a tracker on Serpentine, whom she finds very suspicious-and worthy of being the next leader. Iblis IS trying to be a bit nicer, though. She controls her mood swings a little bit, which is a start. She also might protect The Mafia's dragons, as it is her responsibility. Nobody knows her true motives for it. Is she really trying to be kinder? Or is it just for her own benefit? Another thing to note about her is that she has a lot of hate and bloodlust tangled up inside her, and at any given moment if someone says something wrong, she'll turn that on them. It never seems to end, that's part of the reason behind her mood swings. Half of it was caused by her parents, she hated every aspect of her life, and burning the house down and killing them unlocked that bloodlust inside of her. Stranger yet, she makes no trouble to hide it so she can sneak about, instead choosing to stalk from afar, a morbid presence that casts a strange feeling upon any dragon. Iblis has a love for strange and unusual things, much like Burn, but she doesn't go too far. She pushes people away and while she can read emotions, she has no consideration for them. She is impulsive and aggressive, and sometimes cannot control her temper. At these times, only Jiang, her dragonbite viper, can calm her. Iblis only trusts few dragons, and it takes a lot of time to earn her trust. The only emotions she knows are anger and suspicion. She'll never, ever let someone control her again. The sad thing is, if her parents just loosened control, she would have never turned out like this. In a word, she is a sociopath. Relationships Bayang-Doesn't care, half-knows what he feels, kinda ignores him Serpentine-Doesn't think much of him, but secretly thinks he would be the best leader out of all her dragons. Spruce-Edgyyyyyyyy cause he disobeyed her but seeing his pain MIGHT have caused her to change a bit... MIGHT is the key word c: Meer-Doesn't know Meer that well, trusts Meer though because she's really good at manipulating just like Iblis Dopplar-WIP Trivia -She has a pet dragonbite viper -The colors that fit best on her are indigo, hunter green, and soothing brown. She prefers a shock of purple, dark grey, or black. -She believes that Agranon needs crime and that Nightcry is an ideal city -Unlike most SandWings, she likes water, although that's just because she will go any lengths to achieve her goals. -Iblis was half-inspired by Ciel Phantomhive of Kuroshitsuji -No, Iblis does not have a butler named Sebastian. -She has a half-idea about what Bayang is feeling but doesn't really care bc that's who she is. -Iblis is actually very, very good at music and dance but not a "prodigy" -Iblis hates reading -Iblis is my second-favorite OC -other than jobs with the mafia, sometimes she gets assassination requests Gallery Iblis.png|Iblis on FR Iblis.jpg|Iblis on Chibi Maker Iblis_daybreak.png|Iblis by daybreak Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (Mango the Rainwing) Category:Characters Category:Status (Leader) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:LGBT+